


Laundromat

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: The mystery man Kurt's been crushing on for months always makes laundry next to Kurt. They don't talk. Don't interact. Until they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for an old prompt from tumblr.

Kurt heard about The Naked Dirty Man. 

Ever since Elliot told him about this mysterious man, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Like every Friday evening in the past two months, Kurt walked into the buliding just before 6pm and hurriedly started loading one of the machines in the back. 

Few minutes later, when his watch beeped 6pm, the door opened and the guy walked in. Just like every other Fridays, he stood next to Kurt’s machine and without hesitation started taking off his clothes. 

Not for the first time Kurt wondered what the guy was doing for a living - his clothes were so dirty, like he bathed in puddle of mud just before coming there. 

Supressing a sigh, Kurt looked away from the guy, who currently was bending over his machine, putting the clothes in, wearing only a pair of really tight black boxer birefs. And God, looking away was the hardest thing to do.

Naked Dirty Man was a bit shorter than Kurt, but his body made up for that little flaw. His thighs looked like he could smash a cocconut with them, the abs were well defined and a trail of dark, curly hair led from his bellybutton just to disapear into his pants. 

And his face. Sweet Lord in heaven. 

His face was perfect. Two cute dimples on the sides of his full, pink lips. Nice nose. Weird eyebrows, that actually looked good on him. And eyes - a pair of amber stones that looked into Kurt’s soul, trying to knew his deepest secrets. 

Wait, what?

Blinking rapidly, Kurt realisied he’s been starring at the man. And the man was starring in return.

“Can I help you?” he asked with an easy smile.   


“Uh…” Kurt laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “No, no thank you! I’m sorry!”   


He turned off the machine and put still wet clothes back into his basket, basically runing out of the building. On his way to his home, Kurt promised himslef to never return to that place. He would get over his stupid crush on that guy, no problem. 

Kurt resolution lasted whole two weeks. After a really long day at school he went to the laundromat, totally forgeting about the Naked Dirty Man, only wishing for the washing cycle to be over faster. He desperately needed at least 10 hours of sleep and some junk food. 

“You’re Kurt, right?” a deep voice pulled him from his thought.   


Shocked, Kurt looked left and came face to face with his crush. The man looked at him, worry clear on his face. 

“Wha.. um, yes?” he asnwered lamely.  


“I’m Blaine” the guy, Blaine said, holding his hand to Kurt. “Are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.”  


“Oh, yeah” Kurt said, finally releasing Blaine’s hand. “I had a really long day, and nothing to eat, except for an apple for breakfast…”   


“That’s it. I’m taking you to dinner” Blaine said, putting on his freshly washed and dryed clothes.   


“What?” Kurt looked at him like he suddenly grow second head.  


“You’re starving. I won’t let you pass out. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  


“But…”   


“No buts!” Blaine opened the machine where Kurt’s clothes finished drying, and started to put them into his bag. “Except for yours next to me on the booth at that little diner a block away from here.”  


Stupefied, Kurt followed Blaine to the door, and outside. As the fresh air hit him, his mind cleared a bit.

“Wait.” he let go of Blaine’s hand. “How do you know my name?”  


“We’ve been in the same classes at NYU for the past two years. I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, but never had enough courage to introduce myslef” Blaine explained, sheepishly.   


Kurt looked at him with mouth open, totally puzzled. Yes, most of his classes were really crowded, around 200 people each, but… He clearly would notice someone so remarkable like Blaine, right? Apparently he was blind all this time.

“Oh. Wow.” He fidgeted with the strap of his back, feeling the blush on his cheek. “But what about your clothes? They’re always so dirty!” He said, and quickly put hand over his mouth, realising how rude it was.

Blaine just laughed.  


“Ahah, yes, they are. I volunteer in the shelter, we have kind of a small farm in there, in the middle of the city, and every Friday, the kids from The Home come over to play with the animals. I think you can easliy imagine the effect of putting small animals and little kids in the same area. No one leaves clean.”   


Smiling, Kurt took Blaine’s hand back into his. 

“You said something about dinner?” he said, pulling Blaine a bit closer.  


“It's a date.”   



End file.
